oreimofandomcom-20200223-history
Kouki Mikagami
'Kōki Mikagami '(御鏡 光輝, Mikagami Kōki) is a fashion model and designer of accessories under the Eternal Blue company and is in-charge of a certain branch of the company named Eternal Blue Sister. Mikagami works under Misaki Fujima and was once a fellow co-worker of Kirino during a photo shoot. He claimed that watching a certain anime in the past prompts him into becoming a talented designer he is now. Like Kirino, he is also an otaku yet keeps it a secret towards his fellow workers. According to him, he has a girlfriend. He is voiced by Yūichi Iguchi. Appearance Kouki has shoulder-length dark brown hair and purple eyes. His hair reaches down to his nape with fringes on both sides of his head and bangs on the front. His choice of clothing is often pointed out to be fashionable; depending on the occassion, and this is due to his career as a model and a designer. Personality When first introduced, Kouki has a polite, calm, and refined personalty. He sees anime as an important part of his life since it is what drives him into becoming the talented designer he is and is proud of the products he made by hand. When introduced to the Kousaka residence as Kirino's "boyfriend", he was unfazed even when facing Kyousuke's rude treatment towards him and still continued his role as Kirino's boyfriend until the end. After befriending Kyousuke and the members of the Games Research Club, Kouki began showing his perverse nature to those who knew of his otaku personality. In the eyes of some (Kyousuke for example), Kouki's perversity is beyond comprehension; having owned an erotic doll which he placed in the entrance of his house, driving the people away as they saw it. He also has many eroge, figurines, and among others in his possession, which he considers as "art". It can be claimed that he also has a "little sisters" fetish sending Kyousuke an expensive drawer full of bold "little sister" figurines, much to the disgust of those who saw it - but this may not always be the case. But nonetheless, Kouki is a nice and helpful individual above all, assisting people by giving them advice or lending a helping hand in person. Yet, at times, Kouki went into such extreme as to cross-dress in order to monitor Ayase from her stalker, which ended in a failure as Ayase was able to recognize and threatened him upon contact, much to Kousaka's dismay. Relationships Kyousuke Kousaka Kouki doesn't bear any ill will towards Kyousuke despite the latter's antagonistic first impression of him, and instead sees him as a dependable big brother of Kirino and a friend. Despite this, he also sees Kyousuke as a pervert as big as himself which the latter continuously denies, much to his amusement. He is also quite flattered everytime Kyousuke asks him for help and advice and Kouki wouldn't hesitate in lending him a hand. Kouki also has a tendency to tease Kyousuke at times. An example is when he brought him a drawer full of little sister figurines, much to Kyousuke's nuisance. As such, they continue in being good terms with each other. Kirino Kousaka After their first collaboration in a photoshoot, Kirino and Kouki became fellow co-workers at the time. After Kirino knew of Kouki's otaku side, the two seemed to see each other with mutual trust and respect as they both share the same situation of hiding their otaku nature towards their fellow co-workers and friends, among others. Kouki may also be quite aware of Kirino's true feelings towards her brother, Kyousuke, as he is willing to pretend to be Kirino's boyfriend for the time being in order for Kyousuke to express his denial towards the two of being together. Members of the Games Research Club Kouki was quite relieved after being introduced to the club where he can freely express his love for eroge as the Games Research Club welcomed him with open arms. He sees the club and its members to be lively and in the end, befriended most of the club's key members. Though his view of Ruri, also a prominent member of the club, is unknown but he was surprised after knowing that she is Kyousuke's girlfriend. Overall, Kouki gets quite along well with the members of the Games Research Club. Kouhei Akagi Through Kyousuke, Kouki was able to meet Kouhei. Kouhei's first impression of Kouki was of a pervert and doesn't seem to change in Kouhei's mind as they continue to hang out, though Kouki doesn't seem to mind. But more or less Kouki treats Kouhei as a friend even Kouhei is quite taken aback by Kouki's perversiness. Category:Characters Category:Males